


when the dust settles i will always be yours

by Kavi Leighanna (kleighanna)



Category: Murdoch Mysteries
Genre: F/M, Future Fic, Kavi's Drabble Day, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-17 11:20:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1385746
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kleighanna/pseuds/Kavi%20Leighanna
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She kisses him with abandon, wraps her arms around him and makes the promise with her body that’s she’s already made with her head and her heart.<br/>Forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	when the dust settles i will always be yours

“William!”

Every muscle clenches, colours pass before her eyes and she thinks maybe she hears him groan. Everything goes white and all her brain can do is remind her to breathe as the pleasure floods her body. Eventually, her fingers release the sheets – they’ve cramped, she realizes, because it takes her some time to manage it – and her body relaxes.

“Oh, William.”

He’s grinning up at her from where he’s rested his chin just below her bellybutton. For a good Catholic man – and he is because they’ve waited _so long_ for this moment – he certainly knows her.

She laughs a little, her head tilting back into the pillows, her curls spread around her head. The beautiful, intricate style Emily had worked so hard on is a mess, she can feel the pins beneath her head where they’ve come loose, but she cannot care. She does not care. It’s her wedding night after all, hers and William's, and it’s already so much better than her night with Darcy.

“Where did you learn-“ She lets the sentence trail off as she looks down at him again, feeling the way his broad hands bracket her hips. How considerate, she thinks absently, that he’s letting her recover. Again. Never had she realized just how wonderful his legendary restraint would be in this setting.

“I read,” he says, his voice low. It makes her shiver with aftershocks and he watches her body react like he’s never seen her before. “Julia.”

She whimpers, her fingers tightening in the sheets again, her eyes fluttering closed. She still wants him, still needs him. “William.”

He presses his mouth to her skin, sliding up her body with the lightest of brushes. Her body rocks against him without her conscious permission. It’s just been so long and as many times as they’d gotten carried away, it had never been like this.

He’s finally hers. And she’s finally his.

She kisses him with abandon, wraps her arms around him and makes the promise with her body that’s she’s already made with her head and her heart.

Forever.


End file.
